Saved by an angel
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: After an abusive relationship will Jeff find love with a secret crush from his past
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any one in the WWE**

Hi my name is Isabelle they call me "Izzie" for short, I own the catering crew that is contracted with The WWE and this is my story of how it all started and how I became used and abused.

One day a local sports bar was holding a major WWE signing. There was the Hardys with their dvd, HHH with his dvd, Shawn Michaels with his dvd and book, Rey Mysterio with his dvd, Mr. McMahn with his book and dvd, and Batista with his book.

The bar had hired my catering company to come in and do a finger food bar for the thousands of guests that they were expecting and another hot bar just for our special guests.

Now I some what knew Matt and Jeff because we went to the same high school and I was one of the Saturday morning thrill seekers at their back yard shows, but had never actually got down and personal with either of them. I don't know if they knew who I was but I knew who they were. My sister Lana dated Matt.

When I was setting up the cold bar Jeff had come over by me and said that I looked familiar to him. I said that could very well be I am from Cameron and I was a part of the Saturday morning groupie club out by the ring. I was the one with the home made team x-treme

t-shirt. Oh now I remember you are Izzie aren't you? Yeppers that would be me the wrestling groupie. (As I started to laugh) I see that you have a help wanted sign on your table. Yes I do, why do you want the job? (Laughing again) I'll keep it in mind if I ever need one said Jeff. Well I have to go and take my seat and get ready to be mobbed. Jeff, I brought my copy of twist of fate can you and Matt sign it for me with out me paying for it. We sure can go get it and I will go and grab Matt quick. As Jeff came back to the table with Matt he explained to him who Izzie was and he remembered her also. Matt told me to come around from the table to give him a hug, so I did and that is when Jeff got his also. They gladly signed my dvd and gave me their phone numbers on a piece of paper and stuck it inside. I thanked them and HHH took a picture of us. I gave them my email address so they could send me a copy of the picture. I told HHH that I had his dvd also he told me that he would catch me when every thing was over with.

I got asked for a lot of applications. There was one that caught my eye his name was Robert Johnson he was looking to due his internship for his hospitality/tourism class. He already had his hotel/restaurant/special events management certificate and he was slowly working on his associate's degree. The next day I called him into my office for an interview. I hired him on the spot.

He was doing very well, he was traveling with different crews that I had. One day I had gotten a call from Vince McMahn asking if my catering company would be interested in coming on the road with the WWE Company. I immediately went down to the head office in Connecticut and signed the contract. I put together my best team for the job. The team consisted of me, Julie, Kelly, John, and Robert. I found myself working quite well with Robert. We spent every waking minute together. We did every thing together even when we were not at work. We started to fall in love. Every thing was going ok until it happened, Robert got a call and became very angry and backhanded me very hard in the face. He left a huge bruise on the left side of my face. He just looked at me and started to cry, telling me how sorry he was and it would never happen again. I just went and put on some make-up to cover the bruise. I just told him that if it happened again I would have to let him go. He assured me that it would never happen again. With that we went to work.

That night at work was a normal night with the divas and the wrestlers coming and going. Robert was showing some extra attention to Maria. I kindly reminded him that there was work to be done and no time to be visiting. He quickly snapped at me that I talk to every one. I kindly reminded him that I was the boss; there was a difference, that's why I have employees and when we are here that is all that you are an employee. He just stormed off like a child to the back of the catering area. I stuck my head back and asked John if he could come help me up front. Every thing went fine the rest of the night, until Robert came out to fill one of the food bins and seen me talking to Jeff and Matt. They asked me to go out to the after show party down in the hotel lounge. I told them I would love to go and could I bring my boyfriend with me, they told me absolutely. After every thing was cleaned and packed up, I told Robert that we had been invited to the after show party. He told me he really wasn't up to it but I could go if I wanted to.

After I was dressed up he went on the attack again, he started to hit me and slap me and that I didn't actually think he was going to let me go to that party. He seen me talking to those guys, and if he couldn't talk to Maria then I wasn't going any where to talk to any guy's. He kept hitting me over and over until I could barely see. I was bruised on my arms, legs, and face. I was screaming for help and nobody would come, when I finally got away from him I opened the door to security and the police standing there ready to come in.

They arrested Robert immediately. They seen me run down the hall to the elevator, one of the security officers caught up to me and said I had to go to the hospital for my injuries. I know but I have to go find Jeff and Matt Hardy and tell them I can't come to the party. I grew up with them. They are all that I have right now that could be family. Please tell them to come to the hospital.

(pov in the lounge)

Security went to the stage area and asked for Matt and Jeff Hardy to come and meet him at the front desk.

Matt and Jeff went to the desk to meet the security officer. He asked if they knew a girl named Izzie. Jeff said yes, she was suppose to meet us at the party with her boyfriend, just then a man was being hauled out of the building in hand cuffs yelling that bitch deserved what I gave her, I should of killed the slut, then she wouldn't have the chance to flirt with any wrestlers again. Right away Jeff asked what happened to Izzie. She has been taken to the hospital, he beat her pretty bad, she asked me to tell you because she grew up with you guys and would be considered the only family she had right now. Just then the paramedics wheeled her through the lobby; Jeff ran up to me and told me to hang in there. He asked if he could ride in the ambulance with her, they told him yes, he just told Matt to follow if he wanted to. I was crying so hard, Jeff just held my hand all of the way to the hospital. He told me he was not going to leave my side. I thanked him and told him I was happy that he was there for me. He didn't have to be there for me. When they got me into the room they asked Jeff to stand out side while they changed me into a gown, when they were done he came back in he brought a chair over by my side and held my hand. The nurses were cleaning the blood off of my face to see the damage Robert had done and started an I.V., when the doctor came in. He just told the nurse to get the number 3 needle and 2 gauge sutures and the Lana cane. I was very scared I told Jeff I never had stitches before. He saw my tattoo on my shoulder. He just told me if I can get a tattoo stitches are nothing. When the doctor was done stitching up my face and arm I had a total of 247 stitches all together. 168 were on my face alone. He had also broken three of my ribs.

The doctor wanted me to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, we were in Greensboro, I asked him if there was any chance I could be transferred to Cameron, he told me if that is what I wanted he would arrange the transport right away. I asked the nurse to see if there was a Matt Hardy in the waiting room, she said there was and she would send him back right away. When Matt got there we told him that I was being transferred to Cameron and could he take Jeff and meet me at the hospital.

I called Julie to tell her that she was to get a hold of Justin and Amy that they would be working with her, John, and Kelly until I was ready to come back to work and that she was running the show for me, make me proud. I will probably be stopping by to check up on them.

The doctor told me that my transport was ready; Jeff just gave me a kiss on my hand and said I'll see you in Cameron. The transport attendant told Jeff he could ride with me if he wanted to. Jeff, would you ride with me please? Izzie, I will ride with you if that is what you want. I asked you didn't I. Matt would you meet us at the hospital they told me I will be in room 441. Just follow transport. When I got settled in the Cameron hospital Jeff just sat by my side and held my hand, as I drifted in and out sleep from the pain medication. I couldn't get to sleep because of my ribs, so I asked the nurse if there was any thing that could be done. She said that my wrap had come loose and she couldn't wrap it by herself and she didn't know when she could get help. I asked her if Jeff could help because he and his brother wrestle for a living and I am sure they have helped each other wrap. She agreed to let him help her. She made the comment about who ever wrapped my ribs in the first place didn't do a very good job. She told me not to move and she came back with some wider, longer and stronger wrap. Then she and Jeff wrapped my ribs tighter than they were before it hurt at first but after it was done it felt much better. Then she gave me some pain medicine through my I.V… I asked Jeff why he was being so nice to me. He just said if he told me I had better not laugh. I said do I look like I am in any condition to laugh. No I guess not, the truth is I used to have a crush on you. I just said you have to be kidding me right, a crush on me. Guys who are into sports don't have crushes on little Suzie homemakers like me. I loved that team x-treme that you made your self.

I was so happy when you guys started calling your selves that professionally, I thought oh my god they remembered my shirt. You want to hear some thing really funny, I still have that shirt, when I get out you will have to come over and see it, that is if you want to, I added to it over the years when you guys actually did become team x-treme. Do you guys still live in the same place that you used to. No Matt and I live across the road from each other on Jays way and you; I still live in the same place on the corner of Jays and Collinear. It became my house when my parents died. Matt was dating my sister Lana when she was killed by that drunk driver New Years Eve 2000.

I was in the hospital for the next three days, and while I was in the hospital Jeff never left my side except to go to the bathroom and get some thing to eat and then he would save it to eat with me. While I was there we got to know each other all over again almost like we went back to the Saturday ring dates and more about each others lives. It was like we knew every thing about each other inside and out.

When I was released Matt came and got us from the hospital and Jeff wanted to take me back to his house right away just in case Robert would try do some thing else to me. I told him that Robert didn't know where I lived, but I would like to stop by my house and pick up some clothes and some more uniforms. Wait Izzie the doctor told you no work for you for some time. I am the boss, I don't have to work. I am there for looks.

When we were at my house I told Matt to come along with me to my room with me, while I was telling Jeff what to pack for me, I also told him to reach into the back of the closet and take the bottom box out for me and put it on the bed and open it. On the top were old pictures of Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane, even one of Jeff and I that I had framed. Jeff asked what this was; I told him remember you thought the shirt was cool so we had our picture taken together; I too had a crush on you. I wish we both would had known we had crushes on one another who knew what could have of it. I just told him to dig deeper. He just kept pulling out old wrestling things, Jeff said Izzie this is where our belt went we all fought over who took it and you had it all of the long, no actually, Lana took it from Matt when he wasn't looking a lot of that stuff was hers also, we ran into a picture of Lana and Matt at the prom I asked Matt if he wanted it, he asked me if I was sure, I told him I have a million pictures of her and my parents. He just thanked me because he was suppose to be home that night and they were suppose to go to that party together.(He started to cry) Jeff and I just hugged him, I told him it was not his fault. At the bottom common Jeff I want you to see what I brought you here to see. Jeff pulled out the team x-treme shirt he couldn't believe what he seen Matt's jaw just dropped the front was the same but on the back were the picture perfect cross stitched pictures of him and Jeff. Jeff even had the corn rolled braids multicolored on his head out of loose thread so they hung free. Matt just said that must have taken you hours to do. It took me six months working on it for three hours a day. Matt just told me that he wanted me to wear it to an event; I told him to pack it also. With that I had Jeff drive my car to his house.

I had gotten papers in the mail telling me that I had to testify against Robert a.k.a. Jaun Jaobs. I couldn't believe this man was not who he said he was. All the certificates were all a lie. How could I be taken in this by this he just used me to get what he wanted? Come to find out he had a history of violence. I was just another victim, but I was the worse one out of them all.

When it came time to go to court he plead no contest and was sentenced to six years in prison. While being haulded out of the court room he just screamed at me that I was a slut, because Jeff was there with me.

I just went back on the road with my catering crew doing the books and sending out pay checks. Jeff spent all of the time that he could with me that he could to make sure that I was safe. One night on Smackdown the team x-tream just happen to have a match. They told me to put on that old t-shirt and come to the ring with them. They polled the audience to see who liked my home made shirt. The crowd went wild. Matt told them the story behind the shirt and every one went wild; with that Jeff told me to go and sit by Mick and JR.

Mick just asked me more about my shirt more while taking a closer look at it. I told him it was an old shirt but the pictures on the back were about six years old. He complimented me on my talent. When Matt and Jeff won the match they waved for me to come back into the ring. I did ever so slowly and raised hands with them.

We went back to the locker room I went to the catering area to make sure every thing was going ok before I left with Jeff and Matt for the evening. Amy said every thing was fine, now go relax, have fun, do what ever you are suppose to be doing. Jeff asked me if I wanted to go to the party. I said I didn't know because of my ribs. What if I get bumped the wrong way. You won't I promise I will shield you from every one else. Now let's go and get you changed. With that Jeff took me to our room that we were sharing with Matt and got me ready.

Matt and Jeff rewrapped my ribs nice and tight and then Jeff had picked out a really nice dress for me to wear while I was not looking, he helped me put it on it was a nice sun dress that stretched around my ribcage so it wouldn't hurt and he grabbed my one inch strapless heels for me to wear also. I thanked them for rewrapping my ribs and I thanked Jeff for helping me dress. Jeff told me it was not a problem as me turned me around and lowered himself down to give me a kiss. All I said to him was wow what was that for. He told me he still had a crush on me, I told him I still had a crush on him. He said good let's see where that crush gets us.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

It was six months down the line since the words were uttered well lets see where this crush leads us. The doctor had released me back to full duty. I was fully content on letting my crews do all of the work especially my WWE crew they were doing such a wonderful job. All I had to do is get the crews what they needed and they did the rest. I went to Cameron twice a week to pick up checks from clients then I paid my employees every other week. The WWE contract was enough to pay all of my crews together so all of the other money was for supply's and even then I was making a killer profit. I had contracts booked as far as two years out, because my company was considered the best in North Carolina. My company is at every wedding show in the tri state area. So I hire more crews as I need them, right now I have eight crews going to cover my contracts, and Jesse is training my ninth.

Jeff and I were getting along just awesome, we were like two peas in a pod. We both liked the same things music, art, and motocross. I had my own bike so now I was going to try and ride it on his track behind his house; of course I will leave the jumps to him. I have been helping Jeff write some songs and we have been working on some poems. We have been getting very close. I have been traveling with him, well because of my catering business, but to be with him also. He treats me like a queen, some thing that I have never ever experienced in my whole life. Every guy I have ever dated just did because I owned my own business. So they were losers who wouldn't keep jobs very long, they figured why have a job I would support them, and then came Robert, well we all know where that got me, it got me the wonderful man that I have in my life that I have right now, Jeff Hardy. Jeff insists that he pay for every thing for me. I keep telling him I don't need his money, I own my own business and I make an excellent living. He just tells me to put it in the bank for a rainy day. I almost feel guilty but Jeff still insists, he tells me all the time how much he loves me and he want to be there for me 100. That means financially also. We just live as one unit and I love it. I love going to the parties with him. I am still self conscience about all of my scares on my face and arm, but Jeff keeps telling me I am beautiful.

Then one day I was ready to go to the after show party, so I was dressed really sassy, Jeff and I walked to the curtain as we normally do and Jeff told me I was going out to the ring with him. I told him he was crazy look at my face I can't go in front of all these people. They will be looking at me all funny because of how hideous I look. They will not Baby Doll. Wait Jeff did you just call me Baby Doll? Yes I did don't you like it? No Jeff I love it. Now this ring thing, I need to keep the crowd cheering for you but the front row will see my face and I don't like that. Baby Doll you go to clubs with me now why can't you go ring side? Jeff ring side is TV there is a difference. Just then his music hit and he took me by the hand and took me out to the ring with him, and lifted me into the ring and I instinctively just stood in the middle of the ring and did the Hardy guns with my own little thing going on while Jeff hit each corner. Then he met me in the middle of the ring waiting for his opponent, with his arms around my shoulders to somewhat hide my face, because he seen that I had my hair covering most of my face. That was just one of the many times that I went to the ring with him. I even got rainbow colored hair extensions so Baby Doll and The Rainbow Warrior would match to a point. Jeff even helped me do my makeup so it would cover up my scars better. I was getting used to going ring side with my Rainbow, and I didn't care about my face any more. I even went with him and Matt to signings for their DVD Twist of Fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

After a year of let's see where this crush get's us Jeff and I were still together. Jeff said to me you know when we are on our down time we come home and we go out then we go back to our own houses, we have our own hotel rooms on the road. I looked at him and said Rainbow what are you getting at? I don't know maybe we can start staying together on the road in the same room. I looked at him and said what about when we are at home. Well we could stay at each others houses. I have one better why don't I just rent out my house and move in with you. Baby Doll, are you sure you want to do that? Well if we are going to stay in hotel rooms together, why not at home also? Baby Doll, I love you so much. I love you too Rainbow.

(Later on that night as I got ready or bed) Rainbow, what Baby Doll? I am scared. Why are you scared? I don't want to get hurt. Come here Baby Doll, I will never hurt you. I know but I have had a long relationship before then the first time it got intimate it ended. Baby Doll, we don't have to do any thing until you are ready, I just want to hold you until we drift off to sleep, come here and let me show you. Rainbow, I love you very much as I snuggled up to him with my head laid on his chest. He just held me tightly and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

Jeff and I have been together now for eighteen months and there was still no pressure from him to become intimate, I keep telling him that I am sorry I just am not ready and he keeps telling me not to worry about it, when I am ready it will be special. Intimacy doesn't mean sex. We are intimate when we hold each other and we kiss. I told him I never thought of it that way as I snuggled up close to him on the couch.

Jeff, you know why I love you so much? Baby Doll, why do you love me so much? Because you are so patient with me, I know that I have not been the easiest person to get along lately. Why do you say that Baby Doll? I have been under a lot of stress at work, and I feel bad about snapping at you and especially Matt. Baby Doll I don't take it personal because if you haven't noticed I haven't been that easy to live with either, with the change to Smackdown I have been a little tense also not knowing what to expect from some of the new talent.

Just then Matt walked in with a big grin and a Hello, I just jumped up and got in his face and said why don't you knock, we could have been doing some thing on the couch or some where else visible from the door. He just said chill chick I will from now on. Jeff just couldn't keep it in any more he just busted out laughing. Matt asked what was so funny. I knew she was going to do that to you eventually. She has been talking about it for about a month now. Oh so it is still ok that I still just let myself in. I told him it was, but just open it a little and yell hello before totally opening the door, that way if we are doing something "wrong" we can warn you. Matt agreed that it was a good idea.

Matt wanted us to go down to the beach and have some fun for the taping of the Hardy show. I told him to go ahead and have fun. Matt said I don't know if you heard me right I said both of you. Matt I still have these scars, I can't do the show. Izzie, trust me with the others you don't have to worry with Crazy Joe with the snake come on, we will keep you off camera as much as possible, I just want you there to take part in the fun and from a distance nobody will even see your scars.

When we got down to the beach the first we did was take walk down the pier. The guys were remembering now this used to be their swimming spot when they were teens, how much fun they used to have doing things like this, the next thing I knew I was being scooped up by Matt with Shannon, Shane and Jeff in full run after him. Dum Ass Matt threw me off of the end of the pier, not knowing I can' swim. I came up once gasping for air, then I went under, came up again and yelled help the I went under again, came up a third time and yelled help me I can't swim as I went down yet again, I couldn't muster up enough strength to come to the surface again. The next thing I remember was Jeff giving me CPR, because I was coughing up water when I came to. Once again saved by my angel, I told Matt that he thought it would be it is to the normal person, but some one should have come and got me right away when I screamed help. He agreed that he should have asked if I could swim.

I just wanted to lay on a blanket to catch some rays, while they played a friendly game of Frisbee. They tried to talk me into a game but I was too tired from almost dying.

Then they when to play volley ball they asked me to play. I said sure I can't see uneven teams. I had Matt on my team. They had Jeff, Shannon, and Shane. So we were we were at a disadvantage but I told Matt to just listen if I say I have it stay out of my way. Needless to say we kicked some butt.

Then when we got back by the car the great Jeff said watch this I can water run down my leg. As he pissed him self, I thought it was just totally gross and disgusting, and that he was riding home with Shane.

After ever one was respectability dressed, we went down to Ma's diner, we always like to go in there and talk an give some autographs and of course Ma's famous pancakes.

The only thing I could remember is the Saturday morning wrestling events in the back yard and how Lana ended up stealing the belt away from Matt and how two weeks latter I had made you guys a better belt out of material and fake studded stones.

Shannon said that was you that made that belt. Yes it was me that made it. We were wondering who made it, because one day it just appeared in the ring and we never knew where it came from.

I wanted it that way, because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I had already done so a little bit with my team x-treme shirt.

Shannon piped in I remember that shirt; we all thought it was really cool. Jeff said you should see it now, she has Matt and my pictures embroidered on the back right down to the multicolor braids hanging down and the hair on Matt's head. She has done a great job when we get back to the house I want her to show it off. Shane said oh I have to see this.

After we were done eating and the guys had singed some autographs we went back to the house for some screw around fun time with Itchweed with.

Itchweed didn't like me at first; he took his weed whacker after me. I went to turn around to get away, but there was Crazy Joe with his snake. I just started to scream Matt came over to see what the commotion was all about. Crazy Joe keeps coming after me with his snake; I told him I don't like snakes. Matt just told me he is pushing you back towards Itchweed. I don't think he likes me either he is chasing me around with the weed whacker. Matt said oh the weed whacker that means he likes you. Come here I will show you. We went over by Itchweed and he said he was (bad words) sorry for scarring me, but that is just the way he (bad words) is. All was fine with us we became friends, but he still insisted on chasing me around with that damn weed whacker. It was funny as hell.

We all went back to Jeff's house and I showed off my team x-tream shirt to Shane and Shannon, they could not believe the work that I had put into it.

The guys were going on a two month tour that I could not go on, because I faked being sick, little did they know I was having surgery on my face. I told them I might catch up with them to make sure the catering team was doing a good job.

I showed up at a show in Delaware unannounced. This was Jeff and my second anniversary of being together. My crew was the first to see me they couldn't believe their eyes the old not scarred Izzie was back. I waited for Jeff to come to the catering table like he normally would. When he got their, Amy told him to sit tight she had a surprise for him. With that said when I came out he had his back to the catering table and as I as walking towards the table finger on my lips so nobody would give it away. I bent down and put my arms around Jeff's neck and told him welcome back handsome and happy anniversary as I kissed his neck. He turned around to look at me, the scars were gone. He asked me why I had surgery. I told him I did it for me, so I would feel good about myself again, not so self conscious. All he said was if it made me happy that's all that mattered and I looked great in the dress that I was wearing. I told him thank you, I bought it special for tonight as I sat down in an empty chair next to him. Matt and Shannon were there also. Matt said I see a glimmer more in your eyes than before. Well I said the surgery had a part to do with it and your brother is the biggest reason, I never thought any body would want to stay with me this long, especially the way that I looked. Jeff then took me by the hand and told me that he doesn't look at the outer beauty; he looks at the inner beauty, that's why he didn't care about the scars. I told him that I knew that, but ever since high school I don't know if you remember this but I was a little on the pudgy side every one teased me except on those Saturday mornings, you guys made me feel wanted especially you, I guess that had to do with your crush, but back then it was not cool to be seen with the heavier chicks. No Izzie you have it all wrong I did want to be with you but Lana told me I couldn't because your Aunt and Uncle would not allow it. Jeff that was bull, my mom yes my mom kept telling me that she wished that I could find a nice boyfriend like Lana had, so I could go out and do more things with, that's why she let me go on Saturday mornings to your house, Lana didn't like it, but mom made her take me with her. Lana told me I was an embarrassment to be around so in no way shape or form was I allowed to tell people that I was her sister, Matt didn't even know because she told him I was her cousin and I was living there because my mother was a drug addict and wasn't fit to take care of me. (By this time I was crying) Jeff just took me into his arms and told me I was perfect just the way that I am, and that I was perfect back then also.

I asked Jeff if he was sharing a room with any one tonight. He told me no because Matt was flying home tonight why. Because I think I am ready. He told me no let's wait until we are at home, because it will mean so much more than in a hotel room. I agreed with him as he held me oh so close to his body I could hear him breathe and feel his heart beat with mine.

For the first time in two years I escorted him to the ring with my hair pulled back away from my face, for the world to see that there were no more scars. I was perfect in every way. I had a Hardy's symbol tattooed over the scar on my arm. I was still with my man, I loved him and he loved me no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

When we got home the next afternoon Matt met us at the door with a big congratulations on being together for being together for two years. We thanked him and walked in further to a party. I looked at Matt and asked him why the hell is there a party at my house. Jeff why is there a party here? Jeff just took me into the bar area and set me up on the bar and he stood in front of me, suddenly the room got very quiet, Jeff pulled something out of his pocket, it was a box when he opened the box there was an engagement ring in the box. Jeff just looked at me and said Isabelle Leanne Todd will you marry me? I took the ring from the box put it on and said Jeffery Nero Hardy I will marry you, as I jumped off the bar into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The whole room clapped their hands and Matt said the food and drinks are in the kitchen. I looked at Jeff and said so this was an engagement party. What would have happened if I would have said no? Well then it would have just been a sulking drinking party. You knew I would say yes. Yes Baby Doll I knew you would say yes. You are so romantic on our second anniversary of being together. After every one had left I thanked Matt for doing this for us and said I was sorry for yelling at him. He just looked at me and said welcome to the family sis. I just gave him a hug and told him to go home, he just said he had to clean up, I told him to come back around noon and clean. Jeff and I were very tired and needed to get some sleep.

When Jeff and I were getting ready for bed I told Jeff I was still ready, he asked me if I was sure, I told him as ready as I'll ever be and with that we started to explore each others bodies oh so slowly, again he whispered to me if I was sure. I whispered back Jeff I have waited for two years for this and now that you have asked me to be your wife I know that you aren't going any where. Baby Doll I wasn't going to go any where at any time, now as he put his finger up to my mouth and said shhhhh just relax. With that Jeff made love to me ever so tenderly, he took me to a whole new level that I have never experienced before, I didn't want it to ever end. We fell asleep in each others arms. We awoke the next morning still in each others arms to the sound of bottles and cans being thrown around and the crunching of paper. I just looked at Jeff and said is it noon already, he turned over and looked at the clock and told me it was 12:45. I just looked at him and said I am not ready to get out of bed yet. I want you to stay here with me and just hold me. Jeff said I want to but we need to help Matt clean, alright I said as I got up to go and take a shower. When I was in the shower, I heard the door open and I heard Jeff ask me if he could join me, Matt just spilled soda all over him. I opened up the shower door and told him that there is always room for one more you had it installed with two shower heads for a reason. (As I smiled at him) As he entered the shower I went straight for a full embrace and a kiss, he in turn did the same. I took the rag and soap and washed every spot of his body ever so tenderly, he then in turn rewashed me with the same tenderness. When we got out I put on a tank top and shorts, and Jeff just put on a pair of jeans. We went down and started to help Matt clean again. Matt didn't tell me that he had just mopped the floor and I went to get a soda out of the refrigerator, when I slipped and fell right on my back, smacking my head on the molding on the way down. I yelled sun of a bitch, Jeff come and help me please. (Crying) Jeff came running to me and asking me if I was ok. I told him I think so, can you help me up, he tried to help me but with every move we tried to make I just cried more in pain. Jeff did get me to my feet, but my back and neck were still very painful to deal with. Jeff took me into the hospital right away to see what the problem was. The good news was I didn't break any thing; the bad news was that I had pulled all the muscles in my back and would have to be on muscle relaxers and some pain medication for a while. I didn't like the idea of having these things in the house because of Jeff's addiction, but I needed them for myself right now. I asked the doctor if I could just talk Tylenol for the pain right now, he told me it wouldn't be as effective as the vicodin he was going to give me but if I wanted he could give me a script for Tylenol three with codeine if I wanted. I told him that would be fine, but I may not even fill it. Jeff asked me if I was doing this because of his addiction to pain killers. I just looked at him with a concerned look on my face. You are doing this because of me, I have kicked that problem. I know but an addiction is that, it's like a smoker they may quit but when they get around a lot of smokers the urge is there to start up again. So Izzie you don't trust me. Jeff I do trust you, I love you I just don't want those" cigarettes" in the house, and because I am not a big fan of pills of any kind even vitamins. Izzie take the pain meds you will need them, I know from experience trust me. But Jeff I just don't want the demons around. Izzie I will be fine. (As he took me in his arms) I took the Tylenol three with codeine and the muscle relaxers.

Over the next couple of weeks, I traveled with Jeff so he could take care of me when he was not wrestling. I felt much better and I threw away the pain medication after just a week and relied on the muscle relaxers and ibuprofen to get me though. Jeff was with me every waking moment even until just before his matches just to make sure I was ok and then when he was in a match he made sure some one was with me. Again he was my angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own no one in the WWE**

It was only six months after Jeff and I got engaged and we were on the road when Jeff asked me out of the blue if I wanted to have children. I just looked at him and said were did that come from, we aren't even married yet. I was thinking about our future were do we see ourselves, kids or not I don't know it was just a question. Well Jeff I never really thought about it, I just thought about going about it naturally what ever happens, happens. I have never been good about planning any thing big besides my business. I mean the wedding is driving me nuts and we haven't even picked a date. I have been going to some shows with some of my crews and seeing what is out there. I have looked at over a hundred dresses and I can't even decide colors for the wedding or any thing. Jeff let's just concentrate on getting married first. Jeff just took me in his arms and told me to relax every thing would be fine.

I just told Jeff that I was trying to relax but it was so hard because I had so much to do before the wedding.

Jeff told me that he would help me with the wedding all I needed to take care of myself and relax things would work out fine.

One night we were at an after show party to celebrate Jeff winning the intercontinental championship. We were all drinking and having a really good time when I told Jeff I was going to the ladies room, he kissed me and told me to hurry back. When I came out and was making my way back to the table where from out of no where this man grabbed me and pulled me into the alley behind the club and held a gun to my head as he proceed to rape me, he made me tell him that I loved it as he held the gun closer to my head. When he was done he just threw me down to the pavement and told me that if I told any one who he was he would come back and kill me.

Mean while back inside the club Jeff was getting worried because I was gone for so long. He sent Maria into the ladies room. She came out running back to the table Jeff her purse was in there but she is not in there. The next thing we knew the police were in the club asking questions about the lady they had found in the alley. Jeff got wind of the questions being asked and he headed for the alley. He tried to cross the police line to get to me but they wouldn't let him. He just kept telling the police that the girl in the alley could be his fiancée and that he could ID me, they let me through the tape and an officer brought Jeff to me. I was laying there unconscious and the paramedics were there to move me when the police were done securing the scene. The policeman let Jeff get just close enough to me to ID me. Jeff just started to sob he told the policeman that I was indeed his fiancée Isabelle Todd. Jeff called out my name and I whispered out Jeff. The policeman at the site asked the other officer that was by him if his name was Jeff; the officer yelled back yes it was, the other officer told him to let Jeff to come back to me. Jeff ran to me and asked me if I knew who did this to me. Jeff, he told me he would kill me. They took and put me on the stretcher and were taking me to the ambulance, Jeff had my hand all the way, and I asked if he could ride with me the paramedics told me he could.

When we got to the hospital the doctor was there ready to do my rape kit. He asked Jeff to step out of the room so I could change into a gown, I told him Jeff wasn't going any where; I needed him to be with me. The doctor just said fine and gave me a couple of minutes to change. When he came back in he asked me if I had had sexual intercourse with any one in the past 48 hours. Jeff told him that we had the night before. The doctor told him that they would need a sample of his DNA to determine the attacker from his. He agreed fully and went and gave them the sample that they needed. When he got back to the room with me, the rape counselor was there. I introduced her to Jeff and told her that we were going to be married soon. She just looked at Jeff and asked him how he felt about what happened to me. He just told her that he was mad as hell at the person who did this to me, but he will be with me in every step of the way to help me deal with this situation. The next thing I knew Jeff got a phone call and he kissed me and left the room for a bit, when he returned he had another dress for me to wear home. I asked him who all knew that I was the girl from the alley. Izzie, Matt is the only one that knows and that is because I called him and asked him to bring your sun dress, so you would have something to wear back to the hotel.

(Back at the hotel)

I am going to call Vince and tell him I need some time off…… (I interrupted) no Jeff we need to keep every thing as normal as possible. But Izzie you need to go to your counseling sessions. I will fly back once a week for my sessions. I will make it on the day that I go and get my checks from my clients, so I will kill two birds with one stone. Izzie please make it on days when I can go with you, I don't want any thing to happen to you ever again. Jeff nothing is going to happen to me back at home, besides Sarah always picks me up right from the gate at the airport and then we go straight to the post office and then right home. We figure out the deposits, go to the bank, and then cut the checks and then I spend the night and then you know I am right back to you. The only difference now is the counseling session will be in the mix. I am thinking maybe the next day first thing in the morning before my plane leaves which is between 10 and 11am all of the time because Jan already said I could have all of her 8am appointments.

Izzie, remember the rape counselor told me I should go also with you, because this effects me also. Jeff, I don't want you to go to the first couple of sessions with me because she is going to want details and that is something I am not ready to share with you yet. Izzie, why won't you tell me? Jeff, I just am not ready to share the ugly embarrassing details with you, I maybe able to tell you some day but I can't right now, please respect that. Jeff just took me in his arms and told me that he will respect me and my wishes and if I could never share what happened to me he would respect that also. But can I at least come home with you on the days that I am able to?

If your schedule allows it then you can come home with me, but just remember I normally go home on Wednesday's and you have house shows. I normally know if I am on the bill for the night ahead of time. Plus I will tell Vickie why I need to know ahead of time. Jeff, please don't tell any one else it is bad enough Matt knows. I will just tell her it is marriage counseling and that is the only time that we could get.

Well if she will buy that story then I guess it is ok, but I don't want you to come home every week.

There are times when I will be traveling with my other crews also, but I promise you I won't until we both come to terms of what happened to me. Jeff just took me in his arms and told me that he loved me and thanked me for not going off with my other crews until we BOTH came to terms with what happened to me. By this time it was very late and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I went into the bathroom to change for bed. Jeff was already there, I crawled in next to him, when he came to hold me and I just moved away and told him I wasn't ready, it had nothing to do with him but I just didn't want to be touched right now. Jeff just told me he understood and asked me if he could at least give me a good night kiss. I told him that he could.

I fell asleep but within an hour I woke up screaming stop please stop. This woke up Jeff; I just looked at him and told him to hold me for a while, that I was very scared, I had a dream about the attack. Jeff just reassured me that as long as he was by my side no body was ever going to hurt me ever again. With that I fell asleep in Jeff's arm's, saved by my angel once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no one in the WWE**

That morning it was time for me to fly back to Cameron to due my weekly business. Jeff called Vickie and asked if he was in any matches that night, she told him no why do you want one. No, I was just wondering because I would like to go home with Izzie for the night. Vickie told Jeff to go right ahead that she needed him right now. I asked Vickie what she meant by that. She told him that the media was having a field day with the story of Jeff Hardy's fiancée's rape. What, how did they find out? I guess it came from some unnamed source. Jeff was just enraged. Who would do something like this to his Izzie? Jeff went back to the hotel to help me get ready to leave for Cameron, when he reached the lobby it was filled with reporters; they saw Jeff and started to ask him questions about Izzie and the rape. He just pushed his way through the sea of reporters and made his way to the elevator. When he got back to the room by me, he found me in tears. They know the whole world knows. Right away Jeff called the WWE security and asked them to help him get Izzie out of the hotel because of the reporters. Then he called the airport to arrange security there also.

It was very hard to get through the lobby with all of the media there but the WWE security did a very good job at holding them at bay. They were trying to get pictures of me, but I had on one of Jeff's hoodies that kept my face hidden plus Jeff had his arms around me to keep me moving with out getting caught up in a cord or getting hit by a stray microphone. We also had the help of the hotel security. When we got to the car Jeff literally pushed me in as he slid in next to me. Matt was driving the rented SUV. I was crying so hard. Jeff just held me close.

Matt said that the media is at the airport so there had been special arrangements made for us, the media would be expecting us to be at the gate going to Cameron, but Vince has made special arrangements for us to go to the restricted area of the airport to catch the WWE private jet to Greensboro, then Shannon will pick you and Jeff up and take both of you back to his house. Izzie you will give Shannon your mail box key so he can get your mail. I have your laptop so you can do your books and print out your checks. Shannon will go and do your deposit for you at the local branch in Southern Pines on his way to work.

When we were settled in at Shannon's house, Jeff's cell phone started to ring. It was Shane wanting to know if every thing that he was hearing on the news was true, Jeff told him that it was. Jeff just told him if the media got to him you know nothing.

When Shannon got back to the house from the post office I sat down and started to go to work, about half way through I just stopped and started to cry. Jeff came over to me and asked me what was wrong.

It was Jaun, Jaun Jaobs. That is who did this to me. Jeff he threatened to kill me if I told any one. Izzie you need to tell the police. I can't he will kill me. Jeff just took me in his arms; you need to tell the police so they can catch him. Jeff looked at me you tell them or I will. I looked at Jeff and said ok I will. I called the police in Tampa and told them I knew who raped me, his name was Jaun Jaobs. The police looked up his record and said that he was on probation so they would contact his probation officer and have him picked up, then we will match the DNA and if it matched they would charge him. One more thing officer he threatened to kill me if I told. The officer assured me nothing would happen to me, he asked me where I was staying, I just told him at a friend's house because of the media.

Jeff's phone started to ring, Jeff just looked at it and said damn she has a match for me on Friday, he answered it hello Vickie, she told him to stay with me until this thing passes because now the media is hanging around the shows asking questions about you and what happened with Izzie. I just don't want you to have any thing take your mind off of Izzie right now. Tell Izzie that we are thinking about her. I will Vickie thank you.

My phone started to ring, I looked at the caller Id, it was Jesse, she asked me if I was ok and asked me if I needed any help. I just told her that I needed her to run the company for a while, until it was ok for me to come back. I trusted that she could do the job. I asked her if she could come and get the company phone from me right away, because I have it going to voice mail right now and I have Sarah returning the calls. I am thanking god right now that the media has not done the math that I own ILT Catering Inc... She just asked me where to come and get it from. I asked her where she was right now, she told me she was in Cameron, looking for me, well I am not there, she said I kind of figured that, I seen the media out side your house as I drove by. Do you know where Gas Chamber Inc. is in Southern Pines is? Yes, I know where that is, that is Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor right. Yes it is. I will leave the phone there, ask for Chad. (As I am talking to her I hand the company phone and papers to Shannon to take it for me, he gives me a hug as he leaves) You don't know how much this means to me to me right now Jesse; I never thought that I would ever be in this situation. Izzie you can count on me do run everything right. I know Jesse that is why I am putting you in charge. If you need any help I do want you to call me right away. I am still doing the ordering and every thing from where I am, so I still need to know any changes in any orders right away. I am also sending copies of all of the orders for the next six months just in case of any changes for any of the other eight crews.

Izzie, how long do you think you will be out? Jesse it is hard to tell, it all depends on how long it takes them to catch the person that did this to me. Jeff told me that I need to get an attorney that will help me with the press and for when they catch the person who did this to me. I also need to get some counseling. So it could take a month to several months. I promise to keep you updated, I mean after all the only way I will have contact with my crews is through you.

Izzie what if we end up needing more help? Jesse, calm down, we have applications from every wedding show and we keep them for six months if the need arises I can go though them and I can arrange interviews for you, if the people are still interested, then you can pick who you like and I will do the background check and you can hire them and put them where you need them. Don't stress Jesse every thing will be fine. I am going to let you go now if you have any questions please feel free to call, but I have faith in you, you won't let me down. Izzie, I won't let you down.

I broke down in tears after I got off of the phone with Jesse. Jeff came over to me and asked if I was going to be ok. I told him that I just had to hand every thing that I had worked so hard to achieve off to someone else to run for me and I wished every thing would just go away. Jeff just took me in his arms and assured me every thing would go much faster now that I told the police who they were looking for.

He asked me if I had a lot of work to do yet. I told I was almost done, all I had to do was print out the checks and put them into envelopes and mail them out. When the checks were printed, Jeff helped me put them into the envelopes and then we just put them aside so Shannon could take them with him on his way to work tomorrow to mail them.

Matt said he was going back home to try and get some rest before he had to go back out on the road. I just asked him what he was going to do about the press if they are by his house (Which they will be, we live right across the road from one another). He told me that he was just going to issue a statement as he fights through the media that you are fine and that is all that he as to say. Matt, I love you and I am so sorry that you have to be stuck in the middle of this. Izzie, what happened to you was not your fault at all, I am just glad that I can be here for you. Is there anything that you need from your house? No not right now, Jeff, Matt wants to know if you need any thing from home. No bro not right now, thanks for offering.

Latter on that evening I was on the sofa watching TV, when there it was the evening news. The local station had gotten to Matt asking him if it was true about what had happened to me and if I was ok. Matt just said that it was true and I was dealing with it and would they please respect my right to privacy at this trying time in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any one in the WWE.**

It had been about three weeks since the attack and I was going nuts staying at Shannon's house the closest I was to going any where was to go in his back yard to the pool. I just wanted it all to go away. I had met with my councilor a few times but she had come to the house. I had come to terms with what had happened to me and was ready to move on with my life and so was Jeff , but as long as Jaun was out there it was not safe for me to go any where.

Then one day out of the blue I got a call from my attorney they had picked up Jaun on a parole violation and then linked the DNA from my rape case back to him. They had him in custody and they were not going to let him go any where. He was going to be charged for rape, assault with a deadly weapon, and breaking the terms of a restraining order. My attorney said she was going for the max of 25 years with no parole. I finally came out of hiding with him in custody. I felt now I could face the media. I went to his initial appearance where he pleaded innocent. The judge ordered that he be bound over for trial with no bail seeing as he is a flight risk and the violent nature of the crime and the fact that my life had been threatened.

When my attorney, Jeff and I came out of the court room the media was asking questions about what we thought about had just taken place. I just said that he will pay for what he did to me and the truth will all come out in the end. Justice will be served.

They asked me why I had never spoken to the press until now. I just told them that I didn't think that I should have had to, I was just a nobody and that they just took an interest in me because of whom I am engaged to. I probably was not the only one raped in town that night, so why was I so special. In the United States, 1.3 women are raped every minute. That results in 78 rapes each hour, 1872 rapes each day. This is all I have to say for now and would they please not follow me to my home. I will be more than willing to talk to them during the trial but please respect my privacy at home.

Right before I got into the car I was approached by a member of CEASE (Coalition Educating about Sexual Endangerment) she gave me a pamphlet and asked me to take a look at it they really would like me to be a spokes person for them if I was interested it would be a one time seminar that they would record and then they would use it over and over at different functions. They would pay me very well and to think about it and give her a call. I told her I would think about it, I had to put all of my attention on the trial right now. She told me she knew and she would be there for me every step of the way. I just told her thank you.

The judge had banned the media from the court room because of my case being so high profile. I never thought that just because of whom I was going to marry would make me popular, but I guess I was wrong. Only certain people were allowed in the courtroom. It was closed court. Just the police, Jaun, his attorney, the DA, me, my attorney, the jury, my counselor and some forensic specialists were allowed in. I did talk to my attorney and asked if Jeff could come in with me. She just asked me if I really wanted him to be there because I would be going into detail of what happened to me and was I ready to tell him the details. I told her that if I had to go into the details on the stand and tell twelve strangers then I could tell the most important person in my life also. She said that she had to ask the judge, and with that she would be right back. After about twenty minutes she returned she came back and told me that the judge said that was fine. Whom ever I felt comfortable with coming in they could.

Court was just about ready to start Jeff just kissed me and told me good luck I kissed him back and told him he was coming in with me, I was ready to share the details with him also, I also seen the person from CEASE and asked her if she wanted to come to court with me for support. She just asked me if I was sure because she knew I would be starting out with details. I just told her how can I represent your organization if you don't know my entire story. She just said you are willing to share your story also. Yes why just give a speech on statics with out a true life story to back it up. She was so happy.

The whole trial took about three days for testimony and closing arguments. The jury had been out for about two hours when they had come to there verdict. The judge told Juan to stand. Then the judge asked the jury if they reached a verdict, they said we have your honor on the count of breaking the terms of the retraining order we find the defendant guilty, on the count of assault with a deadly weapon we find the defendant guilty, and on the count of rape we find the defendant guilty. The judge said the defendant will be bound over until sentencing on September 10th. When Juan was being taken from the courtroom he started to scream at me that he would hold up his end of the bargain and kill me. Jeff just pulled me in close and told me not as long as he was around. My angel was there for me once again.

When we left the court room the media was waiting. I didn't even give them a chance to ask I just yelled out guilty on all charges. They just asked me how it felt to have all of this behind me now. I told them it felt great and now I could get back to living a normal life. I let them take a picture of Jeff and I together. I also told them that I was going to be the new spokes person for CEASE (Coalition Educating about Sexual Endangerment). I would be making a statement about that after the sentencing hearing on September 10th.

I couldn't believe it Jeff and I could finally go back to our own home and leave poor Shannon to have his house and life back.

Our first night back I wanted to celebrate that my horror was over so we invited over a few close friends to watch movie's and shoot some pool. When it was over all I wanted to do was go to bed. When I joined Jeff in bed I had on one of my sexy nighties. Jeff remembering my testimony asked me if I was ready to do this. Jeff my life is an open book you know everything and I mean everything about me and now that everything is behind us except the sentencing I need to get back to a normal life and that means a normal life with you as well. Jeff asked me if I was sure, I told him I was sure but he needed to be extra careful because it has been so long and the first time since the….he just cut me off and told me he would be gentle, but if he started to hurt me or I was feeling uncomfortable I was to tell him to stop. I agreed.

He made me feel so good and I told him so. After we were done I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I awoke to Jeff stroking my hair ever so softly and a gentle kiss on my neck. I just turned over and said is it time to get up already. He told me that Beth from CEASE had called and she was coming over in an hour to talk to me. I got up and got in the shower and got ready.

When Beth arrived we sat down and started to talk about my life in general, like about what I did for a living, how long I have been with Jeff. She asked if I had read the pamphlet that she gave me. I told her yes that I had, and that is why I had decided to be their spokesperson. She said that her next seminar was this weekend and could I be ready to speak, and that would be the one that they would tape to use for future use. I told her that I could do it. Then she asked me if I could do a commercial spot for the cause also. I told her I would be honored. I signed a few papers and then she went on her way

The day of the sentencing came and we were in the courtroom when they brought Juan in to tell him his fate. The judge passed down the max sentence of 25 years with no parole plus he was to finish his time from his original time for the assault on me which was another 5 years so all together he got 30 years. I was so happy, I hugged Jeff so tight. The media was allowed in the courtroom this time. As I left the courtroom the media followed me out and asked if I was happy with the sentence handed down. I told them that I was very happy, if it were up to me I would have given him life, but 30 years is good. He will be about 60 when he gets out. Now I promised I would tell you about my being the spokesperson for CEASE (Coalition Educating about Sexual Endangerment). It is a wonderful organization that informs people about the dangers of becoming a victim of violence, how to avoid it, knowing the signs, it is a non-profit organization that runs totally on contributions from the public. They use the money to book halls to hold their seminars and to pay their speakers. If you would like to contribute you can go to or call 1-555-123-4567 to make a donation. They also have links to other help sites if you have been abused to show you where you can get help. Now if you will all excuse me I need to get back to my fiancée, we need to get back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any one in the WWE**

With all of the horror behind us and Juan behind bars for the next 30 years, Jeff and I decided it was time for him to go back to wrestling and me to go back to my catering crews. Jesse was working with all of the other crews so I went back to my WWE crew. Every body was happy to see me back. They told me it just hadn't been the same with out my smiling face. I just thanked them and told them that I missed them also. My crew was wondering who was going to get moved to a different crew now that I was back, I just reassured them I was just there for looks and nobody was going any where unless they were needed. All of my crews were doing great business was still booming. Jesse was training a 10th crew because we were so booked. I was very happy. I rewarded Jesse for all of her hard work these last few months, by making her my partner in the business. When I told her this she just cried she couldn't believe what I was telling her. I told her she ran my business while I was away and she did an excellent job so it was only fitting that she becomes my partner, and besides with 10 crews I can't keep track of all of them on my own. My main concern was the big WWE account, and I could pick up four other crews to follow to check up on here and there. Jesse couldn't believe her ears she had five teams that were hers to check up on and assign events to with the approval of her new partner of course.

After a couple of weeks back on the road I started to get sick, so I had to stay in the hotel room. After about a week of throwing up I decided to go to the doctor hoping for him to tell me I had the stomach flu, but no it was my biggest fear at this point in my life, I was pregnant. I wanted to wait until Jeff and I were married, that's why I was on the pill, I don't know what went wrong. The doctor told me that the pill was not 100 percent protection against pregnancy it was only 99 percent so there was that 1 percent chance and I got that 1 percent.

Latter on that night, when Jeff got back to the hotel room he knew that I had gone to the doctor that day, he asked me what the doctor had said. I said Jeff sit down by me. Remember when you asked me if children were in our future. Yes I do remember asking that why. Jeff, I am pregnant. Izzie are you really, this isn't a joke is it, and you really are pregnant. Yes Jeff I am pregnant. That is so great (as he took me in his arms and gave me a great big bear hug and kissed me). How far along are you? I am eight weeks or two months how ever you want to look at it. Oh Izzie I am so happy. I have you and now we have a baby on the way. I can't wait to marry you. In three weeks we will be in Las Vegas, why don't we get married there then when time allows we can have a big ceremony. Jeff the Las Vegas thing sounds great. Then we can have a reception/ after show party and go on a honeymoon later. We don't need a big ceremony. All we need to do is pass the word around that the after show party is going to be our wedding reception. I am sure that we can make arrangements with the hotel to use one of there banquet halls for the reception that way every one can still drink and do what ever but with more space and I will ask the hotel to hire us a DJ from like 10 until 1:30. Then I will just have the WWE catering crew set up a finger food buffet. We can have the hotel set up their bar beer is on us and people have to pay for their own mix drinks.

Izzie that sounds great I will get started on that in the morning.

Jeff found out that we were going to be staying at the sierra hotel and they had there Tierra room open that night. They were more that happy to accommodate us for our special night and that they would get us the best DJ in town.

With that I made invitations to the after show/reception. Jeff and I put them in envelopes and sealed and put names on them. The next thing was to do was to pick out our wedding party. Jeff chose Matt and Shannon. I chose Jesse and Amy.

Us girls had three weeks to get our dresses, we basically had to pick off the shelf whatever fit, because there was no time to order or for alterations. It just so happened that we found the perfect dresses, like they had been there just waiting for us. Mine was a cream color short a-line and Jesse and Amy's matched but theirs were baby blue. It couldn't have worked out any better.

The night of our wedding Jeff, Matt and Shannon didn't have matches so we could go and get married and meet every one at the Tierra room after the show was done. I was so happy I was finally Isabelle Leanne Hardy.

The roster started to trickle in and come to congratulate us one by one. The DJ was playing his music; the hotel really did come through for us. He had the first couples dance song picked out for us and it was perfect. Knowing this was a wrestlers wedding he had the theme addict and themes volume 8. He played no more words knowing it was Jeff's theme and as he seen different wrestlers he played there themes if he had them, it was kind of cool. By my request I gave him my Fozzy CD and he played a couple of my favorite songs off of there which made Chris feel special. I had a lot of strange taste in music but this DJ had ever thing that I wanted. He was great.

When everything was done for the evening Jeff and I just went back up to our hotel room. Jeff was concerned about making love because of the baby, I told him we could do what ever we wanted to do and it would not hurt the baby. With that Jeff brought me up to a whole new level then he had before. We had made love for the first time as a married couple and it felt so much different.

We made love several times that evening, before collapsing in one another's arms and falling asleep. We were awaken the next morning by Jesse telling us we were late for gift opening. Jeff told her to wait for a half an hour we would be down there. Jeff and I got up and showered and then we made our way down to the gift opening. We were surprised that my catering crew had brunch waiting for every one. That was one of their gifts to us. The majority of the gifts were cards with money and different gift cards in them. Vince had gotten me specifically a gift certificate to to get some cool gear. I told him thanks now I can get the gear that the stars wear as I started to laugh. He just said well you know we have kid's things also. I just hugged him and told him thank you. Cham Pain got us a smoothie maker. I just made the comment tired of making the margaritas in the blender, hey Cham. He just said it has other uses too. I said you are right as I started to laugh also. We just kept opening our gifts and surprisingly they were all things that I had on my list on the registry. Like towels, sheets, blankets we even got the patio set that I wanted but Jeff had to go and pick it up. I couldn't believe that all of our friends actually went shopping at Walmart where I had registered. We got every thing on our list, which we didn't expect, and dozen Walmart gift cards. After the gift opening we just went back home for a couple of days. We hid the car unplugged the phone, and locked the doors to make the appearance that no one was home and had the best couple of days alone as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no one in the WWE**

One night when we were at a Smackdown event in Green Bay, Wisconsin it was a great show. I was going out to the car and I didn't see him pull out. Shane McMahn hit me with his car. I had a few scrapes and bruises, but the impact was enough to send me into labor. All I did was cry for Jeff and say I was only five months along it was too soon. Shane sent some stage hands to go find Jeff while he called 911. Shane said he was sorry he didn't see me, as he held me in his arms. He just sobbed over and over that he was so sorry he didn't see me. I just looked at him and told him and said you probably didn't see me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was listening to my ipod.

Jeff came running to my side just as the ambulance and police got to the parking lot. They took Shane aside and started to ask him what happened and with Jeff by my side they started to ask me what happened. They rushed me to the hospital with Jeff in tow following us. They started me on pectorin to try and stop my labor, but when we got to the hospital it just wasn't helping so they kept increasing my dose until they maxed out what they could give me but this baby was coming no matter what, and we knew that this child could not survive. So Jeff and I started to make arrangements for our first child before it even had a chance to take its first breathe or see its mommy or daddy. When the baby came it was a girl 3# 5oz she could breathe but just barely. The doctor left it up to us whether or not we wanted her on life support. We both looked at the doctor and told him no, no life support.

He asked us if would at least like to hold her, but to be forewarned she probably will die in one of our arms. Jeff and I just looked at each other and Jeff told me she is our little girl. I took her first and told her how beautiful she was and that I wished she could have waited to come when she was supposed to then I wouldn't have to say goodbye right now. (Her breathing was getting shallower and more labored so i handed her to Jeff) Jeff just sat there looking at her telling her how she will always be his little doll; he looked at me and said we need to name her. I looked at him and said how about Rose, Rose Ann Hardy. With that Jeff said your mommy and I love you Rose Ann and she stopped breathing. Jeff handed her back to the nurse and sat by me on the bed and we cried together for what seemed like hours. I was released latter on that day. We buried her little body in the family plot right next to Jeff's mom. Jeff is my angel I couldn't have made it through this with out him by my side and I knew he couldn't have mad it through without me.

Again Jeff needed time off to be with me, this time to morn the death of our child. Shane felt extremely bad about what had happened he made several visits to the house to make sure that Jeff and I were ok and if we needed anything and he meant anything at all. We just told him each time that we were ok and that we knew that he didn't mean for what happened to happen. It was like he was grieving with us.

After about six weeks Izzie decided it was time to return to work, I asked her if she was sure she said it was time, with that we packed up and went to Tennessee.

Jeff went to Vickie and asked for a match to get his mind back in the right frame of wrestling, she agreed to let him take on MVP, Jeff could beat him, especially now when he was all fired up coming back strong after the loss of his child and all of the comments on the VIP lounge about the fire and his dog. She knew that Jeff had a lot of anger built up in him and was looking for some one to take it out on. When Jeff and I were in the locker room we were getting hugs and condolences from the roster guys that were coming in and out. None of them said a word that I was in there, they just went into the shower area or bathroom to get ready for their matches, but when Shannon got ready right in front of me I told Jeff this is a little creepy I am going down by my crew. Shannon teased me, what you lived with me for two months and seen me walk around in my underwear and now it's creepy to see me change into my wrestling attire. Well at least at home you didn't show me all your glory, as I covered one eye. Shannon just looked at me and said I see you peeking you like what you see, as he chased me out of the locker room.

When I got down by my crew they all just asked me why my face was so red, I told them that I was just in the locker room by Jeff, Amy asked who did I see, I told her Shannon Moore and he chased me out in full glory. Amy said wait didn't you and Jeff stay with Shannon. I said yes but the most I seen was him in his underwear and now he had nothing and I mean nothing on. Amy just laughed. Jeff and Shannon came down to catering and I couldn't look at Shannon. Shannon just asked me why I wouldn't look at him, I told him that he scarred me for life with the image that I seen. Jeff just laughed and said oh great more nightmares for me to contend with. Shannon just looked at Jeff and said no way man she will be dreaming about being with me. I just stepped in between them and said my god you two stop it I was just kidding when I was like 18 I worked in a hospital as a certified nursing assistant you see one naked guy you have seen them all. I just couldn't believe with every one else going into the bathroom or the shower area you had the balls to change right in front of me I like that in you, you are not intimidated by any one or any thing. Shannon just told me he couldn't believe that I peeked. I just told him I may be married but I am not dead. Jeff, Shannon and the rest of my crew just started to laugh. Shannon said so did you like what you saw; I just slugged him as hard as I could and told him to shut up and forget this little incident even happened.


End file.
